


Day 11: Touch/Body Language

by LyreSince



Series: Aokaga Month 2018 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aokaga Month 2018, F/F, Fem!Aomine Daiki, Fem!Kagami Taiga - Freeform, Fem!Kise Ryouta - Freeform, Fem!Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Male!Momoi Satsuki - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, OC, Seirin, Senses (Motif), Sexswap, touou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreSince/pseuds/LyreSince
Summary: “Kau tidak apa?” gumam Aomine di balik rambutnya.Kagami tidak menjawab tetapi ia menutup mata untuk menghilangkan rasa malu. Malu kenapa? Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tetapi ia menyimpan setiap detik termakan hanya untuk merasakan sensasi langka tubuh yang terdekap begitu lama.





	Day 11: Touch/Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash!Aoka karena saya tidak punya pengendalian diri. orz
> 
> Ohya, tidak terinspirasi atau didasari oleh lagu ini, hanya saja aku referensikan disini. Kalau ada yang mau atau belum tau, aku saranin dengerin Touch oleh ANDA, dia soloist Korea. 
> 
> Lagu-lagunya enak, retro~ gitu apalagi yang terbaru kolaborasi sama Primary (aaah yess).

Jika seseorang berkata Kagami adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa berbohong atau menyembunyikan warna aslinya, seseorang itu jeli. Selain jeli, ia adalah seorang yang dekat dan kemungkinan selalu bersamanya dengan Kagami karena Kagami, seramah dan se- _friendly_ yang orang pikir, memiliki hati seperti kaca dengan darah yang mudah melumer di dalamnya.

Ia berbicara dalam geraman atau suara-suara aneh seorang “gadis” tidak akan bunyikan atau terselip di kosa kata kasar yang orang sekitarnya yakin produk otodidak dari manga. Kagami bisa bahasa Jepang, ia lahir di Tokyo juga. Tetapi perkembangan bahasanya sangat mencerminkan masa kecilnya yang dipenuhi _culture shock_ , nanny menyebalkan, dan bermain sendiri dengan mainan mahal atau manga yang selalu ia dapatkan. Semua itu berubah setelah ia bertemu Himuro Tatsura dan basket. Bahasanya sedikit lebih santai dan lebih gaul, ketawa-ketiwi kecil walau ia tidak mengerti apa leluconnya. Cara bicara yang kita kenal sebagai Kagami sekarang.

Karena basket juga ia lebih berbicara dengan tubuhnya. Cerita-ceritanya lebih terletak di perkembangan fisiknya: dari hadiah genetik yang memberinya tinggi dan kesemokan yang jarang dimiliki gadis Jepang lain, dari otot yang mengencang dan lebam atau nyeri setelah lengan-kakinya ia kerjakan melewati batas, dari telapaknya yang menebal dan kasar, dari garis wajah yang permanen keras menunjukkan determinasi yang tak pernah luput; ceritanya juga terletak dari gestur dan permainannya, retorika tubuh yang magnetis di dalam lapangan.

Kagami tahu ini, walau perasaan sering membuatnya ceroboh.

 

* * *

 

Ia tengah berada di suatu ruangan nyaris seterang putih. Telapak kakinya dengan tidak nyaman menyentuh lantai dingin dan basah, menuju guyuran shower. Ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dari sentuhan uap yang menyisakan titik-titik panas dan dingin jika ia berjalan beberapa meter menjauh dari kapsul shower-nya dan ada sesuatu di imajinasinya yang melihat air hangat yang mengucur membentuk sebuah siluet.

Kagami dengan acuh membiarkan aliran air yang deras menelannya, memijat rambut panjangnya yang kini berat dan gelap lalu turun ke wajah lalu turun ke torsonya lalu berhenti untuk meraih sabun cairnya. Gerakan metodikal, rutinitas seperti biasa. Karena rutinitas yang mengikatnya pada sekarang dan membawanya jauh kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh pundak sawo matang dan paha tertutup rok repel donker. Kagami menggigit bibirnya saat pikirannya menampilkan tawa yang menggema saat rok yang sama tersibak oleh angin sore, pantulan bola basket terdengar dari jauh.

Kagami merasa jantungnya berdebar ikut menggema. Ia menutup mata saat jarinya berjalan turun, gerakannya pelan tapi pasti melakukan hanya sesuatu yang ia tahu. Kagami memikirkan sebuah pinggul, otak kreatifnya sepertinya hanya punya satu inspirasi. Balik pada tubuh jangkung dan lentur, jari lincah dari tangan lebih kuat dari yang terlihat. Kagami menyelam pada iris biru setua abyss dan Kagami menyelam lebih dalam sampai ia termegap-megap, harus menahan tubuhnya yang terguncang dengan mencengkram kenop kerannya.

Kagami merasa sebongkah es mengeras di perutnya. Ia harus mematikan shower-nya, merasa mual pada suhu eksternal yang panas dan lembab dengan suhu internal yang dingin. Kagami menyelesaikan mandinya dan bergegas memakai seragam, melewati harinya latihan-belajar-latihan-pulang beriringan dengan Kuroko. Ia nyaris lupa dengan kegiatan rutin kecilnya di pagi hari sampai Kuroko membawanya belok menuju sebuah lapangan basket perumahan untuk menemui tiga orang familiar.

Kagami bisa mendengar jantungnya menggema di telinganya saat Aomine menoleh ke arahnya, Kise sudah memeluk Kuroko sembari mengusel kepalanya. Aomine mendengus, “kau terlihat konyol.” Kagami menunduk pada celana olahraga pendek hitamnya yang muncul dari rok putih, “kau seperti Hana Midorikawa, hanya saja kaus kaki itu membuatnya lebih buruk.”

“ _Fuck you_ , Aomine.” Kagami mendengar Kise terbahak, “lebih gampang seperti ini daripada harus membawanya berat di tas. Ia membuka sweater coklatnya dan melemparnya di atas tas Seirin. Ia mengambil bola yang tergeletak di kakinya.

Aomine menaikkan satu alis, “ya, tapi kau latihan basket setiap hari. Apa bedanya menambah satu celana di tasmu? Terus kamu bisa makai celana yang tidak keringatan dari seharian di kelas.”

Kagami men- _dribble_ bola dan berlari melempar sebuah _lay-up_ yang mulus. “Aku lebih nyaman memakai celana daripada rok.”

“Kagami-kun juga tidak mau melepasnya padahal ada guru yang menyuruhnya memakai rok yang lebih panjang saja atau celana pendek yang tidak melewati rok,” kata Kuroko, Kagami hanya mengangguk saat yang lain menatapnya bingung.

“Hmmm… menurutku Kagamicchi terlihat manis, kok, pasti di Amerika sana Kagamicchi sering pakai celana, ya!” Kise menimbrung. Kagami melempar bola ke arahnya yang ia tangkap dengan mudah.

“Di Amerika tidak ada seragam, jadi aku hanya pakai kemeja dengan jeans. Kadang kaus kalau musim panas.” Aomine terlihat belum puas dan Kagami melanjutkan dengan kedua alis menekuk, “tidak ada ukuran lain karena ini rok yang terpanjang dengan ukuran sepinggangku, mengukurnya ulang merepotkan. Celana pendek dalaman yang sering dipakai bahannya tipis dan sebenarnya apa bedanya dengan boxer cowok, pendeknya segitu.”

“Bukankah cewek-cewek di Amerika hot pants sependek itu?”

“Y-ya tidak semua cewek! Aku biasa aja pakai celana pendek tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak nyaman mian basket dengan itu.” Ujarnya menghentak aspal.

“Hee, Kagamicchi mengejutkannya adalah seseorang dengan prinsip, ya?”

“Mengejutkannya?!”

 

* * *

 

Satu hal yang membuatnya ceroboh juga, ironisnya, dalam membaca bahasa tubuh orang lain. Seperti yang dibilang, ‘ _lebih susah belajar mendengar dari pada berbicara’_ , Kagami tidak _mendengar_ di balik gerakannya yang terlalu ribut atau perasaannya menyumpal indranya untuk menangkap dengan benar. Ia bisa terlalu membaca atau ia benar-benar tidak peka.

Tanpa terasa, kenaikan kelas tiba dan Seirin membuka latihan sparring dengan tim-tim kejuaraan lain terutama tim dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Saat-saat itu, Kagami tidak bisa tidak bergetar dengan semangat. Kagami mengencangkan kunciran saat akhirnya, di quarter kedua, ia main. “Oke, kerahkan semua, Kagami!” seru Pelatih Aida.

“ _Osu_!” Kagami berseru membalasnya. Sebelum ia melangkah maju, sebuah lengan melingkar pinggulnya dan suara Aomine mengalir di telinganya.

“Gitu, dong,” Kagami membeku. “Siap kalah seperti latihan sebelumnya? Hati-hati nanti saat Turnamen Kanto.”

“S-Sialan…!” Malu mengguyurnya dan Kagami secara reflex emutar tubuh. Semua mata seketika tertuju pada kedua gadis. Kagami mendengar Wakamatsu-san menyeru si telat dan Aomine hanya menghiraukan dengan melirik papan skor.

“Apaa? Toh kalian sudah menang,” Kagami merengut merasakan sebuah Déjà vu, “aku ketiduran di UKS,” ujar Aomine kasual dan Kagami, tidak tahu mau merespon apa, hanya merapatkan bibirnya.

“Tetap seperti itu dan bukan kemenangan Seirin saja yang harus kau kejar.”

Aomine mengangkat hidungnya—tipikal—lalu berjalan ke sisinya sembari melepas jaket. Kagami mendengar Aomine berkata pada Wakamatsu untuk menyalahkan sensei UKS mereka yang membolehkannya. Kagami meregangkan kepalan tangannya. Telapak hangat menyisakan bayang begitu juga dengan suara angkuh Aomine yang sekarang terdengar lebih jahil daripada jahat. Kagami menghela napas menghiraukan sesuatu yang berkecamuk di perutnya.

Mengenal Aomine setahun yang lalu, Kagami belajar Aomine memiliki cara sendiri untuk menaruh posisinya. Pertama adalah gertakan, dimana Kagami membalas dengan gestur lengan-pada-bahu. Ia berbicara dari ekspresinya yang—walau mayoritas mengejek—cukup menjelaskan apa yang tidak ia katakan. Kagami memperhatikan alis yang selalu skeptis, kerutan jelek yang mengganggu wajah cantiknya, cemberut di bibir tipis dilapisi lip tint, sepasang mata almond berkobar saat ia menyelam dalam zone dan melayu di detik ia tahu ia kalah. Kagami tidak akan melupakan wajah pucat dan lesu Aomine sebelum Kuroko memberi warna di wajahnya kembali dengan memintanya membalas _fistbump_ -nya.

Ia melupakan semua itu sesaat dan mengubah fokusnya pada permainan. Setelah istirahat, ia akn menjaga Aomine dan ia memposisikan dirinya di dekat area Touou. Sebelum Aomine masuk, ia meminum air yang Momoi beri, jaraknya berdiri begitu dekat dengan pemuda tersebut. Ia melihat Aomine menepuk kepala Momoi sampai ia mengeluh,

“ah, ah, bawel dah,” ujar Aominesuara sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Momoi memutar bola mata sembari terkekeh, “aku akan memberi tahu obaa-chan kamu kabur kelas siang ini. Sepertinya Takahashi-sensei menyukaimu, Dai-chan…”

Aomine menghiraukannya dengan berjalan menuju posisinya, tetapi ia menoleh ke Momoi dengan senyuman angkuhnya. “Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok. Tetapi aku hanya tahu banyak guru yang menyukaiku, Katsuki.” Kagami yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Itu pertama kali ia mendengar Aomine bersikap angkuh pada sesuatu selain basket. Melihat nonreaksinya, Aomine hanya menaikkan satu alis penasaran.

Kagami merengutkan dahinya, apa maksud itu? Selesai permainan, Kagami menunduk pada sepatu yang Aomine beri. Ia mencopotnya dengan perlahan. Sepatu ini mengingatkannya pada figur Aomine yang selalu berada di area penoton selama sisa Winter Cup, figur yang sama yang meneriakkannya dan Kuroko dengan ancaman. Setelah itu juga Kagami menemukan Aomine lebih mudah dari yang ia pikir (mengingat jarak Seirin dan Touou), bersama Momoi atau Kise dengan alasan apapun yang berakhir dengan one-on-one atau Maji Burger. Walau Kagami tidak tahan ejekan harian atau komentar sarkastisnya, ia lebih tidak tahan momen dimana ia memiliki firasat ia dijahili tanpa tahu apa.

Kagami memperhatikan rombongan Touou yang bersiap pulang membawa skor 108-95. Tetapi Momoi masih berbincang dengan Kuroko di seberang lapangan sementara Aomine berbaring di kursi berjejer belakang mereka, jari lentik memutar bola basket seperti gravitasi miliknya. Kagami memutuskan untuk melepas jerseynya sekarang agar Momoi tidak melihat jika ia cepat.

Kagami melirik Momoi dan Kuroko yang ternyata masih berbincang, Momoi bersila menopang satu sisi tubuhnya dengan lengan yang menimang kepalanya, rambut shaggy pink-nya sukses menutupi jangkauan periferi. Tetapi Kagami berhenti, melirik ulang Aomine yang ternyata terduduk menghadap Kagami. Aomine membuang muka dengan cepat dan berdiri menoel Momoi. Kagami mengerutkan alis bingung. Selama perjalanan, Kagami merasakan tatapan di belakang punggungnya.

 

* * *

_Kenapa aku disini?_ Kagami ingin bertanya. Tetapi mulutnya tidak mau kompromi, kepalanya terbakar. Kagami menemukan pelakunya di ujung ruangan yang gelap dan Kagami ingin bertanya lagi karena jelas pelakunya terlihat asyik sendiri. Ia tidak tahu sang Pelaku bisa menari, walau ia tidak terkejut karena sang Pelaku selalu tahu bagaimana membuat pertunjukan. Membuat ulah, tertawa sendiri hanya untuk dipertontonkan. Tetapi Kagami yakin di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Apa ia delusional? Bibir Kagami mulai bergetar, ia tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa, ruangan ini tidak ada wajah seperti sang Pelaku sebelum ia berbalik badan.

Kagami mendengus tidak sabar dan kembali memperhatikan sang Pelaku menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan lamban dan mengayunkan keempat dahan panjang yang luwes. Setiap detik membuat Kagami dingin dan sadar betapa luas ruangan ini. Satu tangan menggapainya tapi Kagami menangkap angin, secepat itu juga tangan mendekap.

“Lucu, Aomine!” seru Kagami.

.

Malam sebelum kemah latihan dimulai, Kagami harus balik ke L.A. untuk menjenguk ayahnya dan mengambil kesempatan latihan dengan Alex. Kagami menemuinya di lorong saat semua orang sudah tidur dan Kagami menjadi satu-satunya anggota Seirin yang masih bangun.

Ia tengah menyiapkan tasnya untuk pergi. Ujung rambut pixie Aomine meneteskan air ke handuk kecil di lehernya. Kagami dengan canggung memeluk botol-botol minum yang akan ia bawa sementara Aomine hanya menaikkan satu alis.

“Aku selalu melihatmu makan atau minum banyak,” oh. Apa mereka akhirnya mengobrol?

Kagami tidak bisa mengaku ia akan pergi, jadi ia hanya merengut. “Ada masalah?”

Aomine mengacak pinggangnya, “maksudku, aku tahu banyak cewek yang tidak malu untuk mengakui apetit mereka banyak—aku juga seperti itu—tapi aku yakin aku tidak pernah bertemu yang sepertimu.”

Kagami tidak membalas karena sebenarnya ia sudah bosan dengan pernyataan tentang itu. Aomine menggumamkan pelan, “apa semua itu jatuh ke dada dan pantatmu?”

“H-ha??” Kagami melirik sampingnya mengingat _shouji_ yang tipis. “Itu sangat tidak pantas.”

Aomine memutar bola mata, “santai saja, sih. Apa kau tidak pernah membicarakan hal seperti itu? Apa Seirin tidak pernah membuat ranking? mungkin punyamu bisa merival mantan _senpai_ -mu. Kiyoshi!” Aomine mendekat dengan ekspresi penasaran. “Kau pasti banyak pacar.”

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Kagami merendahkan botol-botolnya dan meluruskan tubuhnya. Ekspresinya menutup. Aomine berhenti. Kagami menggigit bibirnya saat tubuh Aomine menjauh dan ekspresinya berubah ringan. “Tidak seperti kamu atau yang lain, menurutku hal itu tidak penting.”

Aomine terdiam lalu menopang dagu dengan jemari rampingnya, “siapa tahu Kagaminya Seirin seorang yang canggung.” Kagami menghiraukannya dan kembali berjalan. Entah mengapa ia ingin cepat-cepat ke bandara walau pesawatnya masih lama. Suara kecil berkata ia tidak ingin pertemuan terakhir dia dengan Aomine sebelum Interhigh seburuk ini, tetapi Kagami tidak bisa menghentikan amarahnya.

 

* * *

 

Tangan gelap, kemerahan karena remang, menghangatkan lutut Kagami. Kagami menegakkan punggungnya pada tubuh langsing di antara pahanya saat satu tangan lain melingkari pinggul dimana kelim rok dan celana dalamannya membuncah dengan sweater coklat Seirin, jemari lentik menemukan gulungan perutnya. Kagami menutup mata karena selanjutnya tubuh itu berlutut dan napas hangat menyentuh kelopak matanya.

Tangan Kagami memegang sebuah bahu, gerakan membeku. Hanya disini ia menemukan kompeni, hanya disini ia menemukan damai. Nadinya mengikuti ritme drum dari musik bervolume kecil dan Kagami menarik napas yang bergetar, menaruh bibir di kulit terdekat.

“Aku sudah bilang, kan, celana konyol ini yang pertama kali aku copot.” Tangan-tangan maju dengan mosi, menarik celana pendek selutut di balik roknya bersama panties polosnya, mendorong atasan seragam putihnya, dimana pita hijau lepas. Kagami menelusupkan jari di balik kemeja putih Touou, dimana bra peach polos memeluk payudara yang kencang dan otot perut keras membentuk tulang yang timbul.

Sementara tangan Kagami mengeksplorasi, tangan Aomine masih di pinggulnya. Mendekap kencang, membuat Kagami terjatuh berbaring. Kedua tangan itu memegang mantap buah dada. Selalu berani, tidak tahu malu. Kagami mendesah pelan, “hmm, buah dadamu bagus sekali.”

“Kau tidak tahu malu,” Kagami tertawa hambar, “itu bukan pujian pertama yang aku dengar.”

“Tidak suka?” kedua alis Kagami naik saat hidung mancung menyelam celahnya, “menurutku mereka benar. Kau seharusnya jangan malu dengan hadiah seperti ini.”

“Aku mentoleransimu karena kau bukan orang-orang yang sebelumnya mengatakan hal serupa.”

 

* * *

 

Himuro adalah kapten dan Kagami bisa melihatnya jelas, dimana ada singgasana di tengah lapangan dan Murasakibara memakai baju baja, rambut ungu panjangnya digerai dengan kepang menyulitkan menghiasi sisinya, pedangnya terlihat berat tapi tajam. Mereka membabat Shutoku, mempenetrasi pertahanan mereka, mematikan tembakan Midorima. Kagami membayangkannya dengan bazooka besar, sementara Takao terperangkap dalam sangkar tahanan, sayapnya terborgol dengan bola besi. Di quarter terakhir Himuro turun dengan angin menghembuskan gaun dan rambutnya, dengan dramatis ia mengambil pedang Murasakibara dan menebas kepala kesatria lawan, seruan ‘Shin-chan…!’ menggema di belakang kepala Kagami.

Touou akan melawan mereka bersamaan dengan Seirin melawan Onita. Murasakibara tidak lebih dari merepotkan dan, mengejutkannya, gigih. Ia yakin kakaknya sudah berkembang, dengan karisma dan wibawanya yang natural. Ia selalu seperti itu, tidak ada yang mengatakannya, tetapi Kagami selalu melihatnya berseri seterang Kagami yang tertelan bayangnya. Ia menjadi kakaknya dengan alasan. Ia bahkan bisa memasuki sesuatu yang sedikit mirip dengan zone. Apa Aomine benar bisa melawan keduanya, mengingat permainannya yang tidak berubah?

Paginya di Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, dimana Winter Cup diselenggarakan lagi, ia menemukan Aomine duduk di sisi lapangan bersama pemain Touou lain. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lucu dari melihatnya melipat kedua kaki di dada dan menguap. Kagami memberanikan diri—sebagian karena perasaan bersalah—untuk mendekatinya sebelum _line-up_.

“Aomine!”

 Kantuk menghilang dari wajah Aomine saat ia menoleh. Ia berdiri sembari memasukkan kedua tangan di kantung celananya, wajahnya halus dilapisi bedak dan dari jarak yang beberapa langkah, ia wangi parfum. “Tetsu bilang kamu baru balik dari Los Angeles?”

“Ah, ya…” ia menggedik satu bahu, “Alex meminta kita yang datang ke sana karena aku harus menjenguk ayah juga.”

“Kalian?” ujar Aomine sembari menunduk, membuat Kagami sadar perbedaan jarak yang semakin besar karena ia masih memakai converse.

“Itu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kau akan melawan Murasakibara dan Tatsura, kan? Menanglah karena mereka sudah sangat bagus. Alex mengajarkan Tatsura trik baru, kau harus hati-hati.”

“Hmph, Katsuki juga sudah kasih tahu, tenang saja.” Ia memutar bola mata lalu mengacak pinggang, “yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku, ingat itu.”

Kagami mendengus dan membuat wajah seperti ilfeel.

“Apa itu saja yang mau disampaikan?” Kagami melirik sampingnya dan Aomine mendekat. Ia merasakan jari menyelip di antara jarinya dan kedua tangannya diangkat di depan. “Kamu juga, ya, Tai-chan.”

Kagami merasakan pipinya panas dan ia mencoba tidak menarik jarinya menjauh. “Ew, tidak seperti kamu banget, Aomine!”

Aomine melebarkan senyuman ejekannya dan mendorong kedua tangannya, “Kenapa, Tai-chan? Kagamicchi? Gamichin? Kagamin?”

“Diamlah!” Kagami tertawa pelan sembari mendorong balik. Ia kembali tertawa saat Aomine hampir terjungkal.  Sebelum ia berhenti, Kagami tanpa sadar memulai, “jika kau kalah, kau harus mentraktirku dan Kuroko.” Matanya melihat sekitar dengan malu dan ia mendapati Kuroko mengulas senyuman kecil. Kagami merengut, dalam pikiran menendang dirinya sendiri. Tetapi sebelum ia melepas, Aomine sudah merangkul bahunya.

“Boleh. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Tetsu!” serunya saat Kuroko mendekat. “Semangati aku karena ia bilang jika aku kalah, aku harus menraktir kalian.”

Kuroko melirik Kagami dan Kagami masih tidak berhenti memerah. Kagami dengan perlahan mengangkat lengannya dan merangkul pinggang Aomine balik. Aomine tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan mulai mengayun tubuh mereka, sengaja menariknya agar ia tersandung-sandung. “Aku juga mau melihat Aomine-san mentraktir kita. Tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kamu menang.”

“T-tentu!” jir, dia gagu. “Makanya aku beri taruhan seperti itu—berhenti, bodoh.”

Kuroko yang melihat keduanya hanya melebarkan senyuman dengan tatapan paling mellow yang Kagami pernah liat. Seperti saat pertama ia mencoba Sandwich Iberian. “Kalian terlihat bersahabat sekali di pagi hari.”

Keduanya merengut dan Kagami bisa merasakan Aomine melepas bahunya. Oke. “Apa ini? Acara peluk-pelukan??” dua buah tangan memeluk mereka dari belakang dan sebuah rambut kuning lurus menutupi pandangan Kagami. “Kurokocchi…!!! Ayo ikutan.”

“Um, tidak usah.” Kagami dengar Kuroko berkata, tetapi kali ini yang ia bisa rasakan hanyalah tangan Kise yang melingkari pinggangnya dan hangat tubuh Aomine yang sekarang… terasa… sangat dekat… Napas Kagami menderu terutama saat Aomine terlihat terkejut lalu berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Sebelum ia bertanya, Aomine sudah tertawa kencang,

“Ahahaha… aku bisa merasakan dadamu! Aku bisa—“

Kise ikut tertawa diikuti Kagami yang merocos tidak jelas.

 

* * *

 

Aomine  mendorong pinggul mereka sembari memerangkap Kagami dengan kedua tangannya. “Apa ada yang pernah bilang kamu itu jutek banget?”

Kagami hanya tersenyum licik, mendorong kemeja pasangannya. “Mungkin karena aku bukan kamu, nona Percaya Diri,” Kagami membiarkan Aomine menarik baju seragamnya, dingin menyentuh kulit yang terekspos dan Kagami mendekat pada tubuh di atasnya agar bayangan melahapnya. Jemari melepas kail bra-nya. Menarik ikatan rambutnya. Mencopot rok Kagami dalam satu tarikan.

Aomine berhenti untuk melepas bra-nya sendiri dan roknya, sementara Kagami menenangkan debaran jantungnya. “Sebelumnya kau memanggilku tidak tahu malu dan sekarang PD. Satu hal yang aku tahu kau sudah melihat aibku semua, untuk apa aku menutupinya.”

Kagami mengerutkan alisnya tetapi hanya menggenggam tangan Aomine. Ia mencium pergelangannya. Merasakan nadi yang berdenyut seperti tanda terima kasih. Ia merasakan telapak kasar di pipinya, yang menurut pemiliknya, pacar sebelumnya keluhkan tentang telapak yang ‘tidak selembut cewek lain’. Kagami ingin meninju mereka. Jari Aomine, jari Aomine yang ekspresif menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dan bermain di atas bola yang mengambang saat ia mengubah ritme permainan.

 

* * *

 

Touou dan Seirin berakhir menang tetapi acara makan-makan masih berjalan. Menuju Ginza, Kagami mendegarkan Momoi menjelaskan teknik-teknik basket kepada Kuroko. Ia merasa seseorang menjajarinya dan menoleh pada wajah bosan Aomine. “Ngantuk?”

Aomine meliriknya, “sedikit.”

Kagami dengan canggungnya terdiam, merasa ia harus melanjutkan obrolan tetapi bingung memulainya. Ah, bagaimana ini? “Um, apa kau pernah ke tempat ini?”

“Hm?” Aomine menoleh masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, “oh, ya. Beberapa kali.”

Kagami sadar sebelumnya semua terasa lebih mudah. Ia sedikit malu karena ia benar-benar mengitari hidupnya hanya disekitar basket. Ugh, ia malu mengakui, tetapi ia membosankan. “Oh, gitu… ini baru pertama kalinya aku ke daerah sini.”

“Serius? Berapa lama kau sudah di Jepang?”

Yes, obrolan ini diselamatkan. Kagami mengelus buntut kudanya, “eh, setahun setelah terakhir aku pindah. Jadi, empat tahun secara total. Aku tidak akan ingat masa kecilku tentunya.”

Aomine kali ini menolehnya, “apa rasanya tinggal di L.A., Kau pasti pernah menonton NBA, kan?”

 Kagami tidak terasa tersenyum kecil, “eh, panas. Makanya aku lebih terbiasa dengan hanya jeans dan kaus. Tokyo, menurutku bisa lebih dingin walau lebih panas dari daerah lain di Jepang. Tapi mungkin karena Kyoto lebih ke utara, tetap saja.” Ia melanjutkan, “ya, aku nonton, dong. Ayahku akan mengajakku setiap musim panas untuk menonton di Staples Center dan aku dan Tatsura akan menontonnya.”

Aomine berdengung, “artinya juga kalian sudah bermain streetball dari dulu?” Kagami menaikkan satu alis, “permainanmu. Aku tahu itu khas sekali.”

“Eh, ya… makanya aku sebenarnya lebih terbiasa berteman dengan cowok,” Kagami tidak mengerti mengapa ia perlu mengatakan itu, “maksudnya makanya aku suka canggung kalau cewek lain menjahiliku.”

Kagami baru sadar keduanya telah jauh di belakang rombongan dan Aomine tidak berbicara apa-apa. “Aku beri tahu kamu sesuatu. Aku sering ke Ginza untuk kencan,” kata Aomine akhirnya, melihat wajah Kagami berubah keruh, “semuanya juga tahu dan aku tidak peduli jika mereka beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Entahlah, Kagami, aku kira justru seluruh hidupmu terlalu sering dikelilingi perempuan. Tetapi sebenarnya aku tidak peduli karena dari awal aku tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu, Kagami.”

Kagami mengerutkan alisnya, “Apa maksudmu?” ia mengepalkan tangannya. “Terserah. Tapi menurutku lelucon-lelucon seperti itu tidak pantas.”

“Kau melakukannya lagi,” ujar Aomine, “oke, aku berhenti. Aku tidak bisa paham kamu.”

Ini bukan yang ia mau. Aomine berkata ia akan berhenti tetapi Kagami tidak senang mendengarnya. Kagami menutup matanya dan mengatur napasnya dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka mata, ia bisa melihat garis keras yang kembali menghias wajah Aomine. Kagami merasa perutnya mengkerut dan semua energi mengisi jantungnya. Ia membuat suara tercekat dan, melewati kerumunan, ia berjalan cepat dan menjauhi Aomine yang bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang.

 

* * *

 

“Kau tidak apa?” gumam Aomine di balik rambutnya.

Kagami tidak menjawab tetapi ia menutup mata untuk menghilangkan rasa malu. Malu kenapa? Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tetapi ia menyimpan setiap detik termakan hanya untuk merasakan sensasi langka tubuh yang terdekap begitu lama.

 

* * *

 

Aomine menyetel playlist yang tertera, membuat pilihan ironis seperti sebuah pop generik yang memberinya kesan seperti Beyonce dari 90-an, mengingatkan pada preteen alay dan canggungnya, hanya saja dinyanyikan dengan seorang soloist Korea. Ia tidak mengerti mayoritas dari yang penyanyi itu nyanyikan tetapi bibirnya mendekati mic,

_“Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, touch,”_ nyanyinya dengan hambar, hanya melirik sebentar pada pintu yang terbuka saat seseorang menyelip di depannya. _“Cuz if you’re gonna be mine you don’t have to take your time!”_

Sebuah lengan panjang menyelonjor di kepala sofa, nyaris menyentuh tengkuk dan bahunya jika saja ia sedari tadi tidak duduk dengan memajukan tubuh, terlalu fokus pada romanisasi hangul yang tertera di bawah MV aslinya. “Kau memainkan lagu itu terus dari minggu-minggu lalu,” satu lagi meletakkan piring dengan mochi es krim aneka warna.

Aomine menaikkan satu alis dan melirik kompeni di sebelahnya. “Suka-suka aku, lah.”

Pemuda di sampingnya hanya membuka bir sembari memajukan bibirnya, “aku kira kau masih ada turnamen besok…”

Aomine meletakkan mic-nya “apa aku tidak boleh istirahat dulu sebelum besok aku lelah.”

“Hmm, kau tahu pilihan yang benar untuk istirahat. Aku akan menontonmu besok bersama Murasakibara.”

“Hmm… maksudmu pilihan _mu_ yang benar untuk…. Apa, kabur lagi dari rapat organisasi?”

“Cih, enyahlah.” Aomine melirik posturnya yang melayu, Takeru Yuu memiliki tubuh tinggi hanya saja bahu yang kurang lebar untuk seleranya pada cowok bertubuh sekel oleh otot, tetapi rambutnya yang di-bleach menjadi pirang pasir terlihat halus dan rapi. Ia… aktif, tidak memuakkan seperti teman Murasakibara Isamu yang lain.

Hanya saja ia selalu melakukan seperti ini, saat Aomine menatapnya sembari berkomentar tajam. “Kau tidak berguna,”

“Aww… Aomine…” ia menciut.

Aomine mendengarkannya nyerocos, setidaknya ia tipe yang gampang cerita jika berpasangan dengan seseorang yang diam sepertinya. Aomine memberi komentar hambar dan pertanyaan skeptis, menikmati ekspresi komikal yang kadang ia keluarkan saat Aomine memergokinya dengan sesuatu yang dangkal. Kadang matanya melirik layar, tanpa terasa memainkan lagu yang sama dan pikiran Aomine mengendara pada rambut merah marun yang dikuncir. Ia merasa sedikit bodoh.

Ia sadar sedikit telat saat parfum Axe-ugh-Takeru tercium menyengat. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya sembari menjauh, bibir menekuk.

“Tahulah…” Aomine menaikkan satu alis dan mengangkat dagunya. Pemuda di depannya hanya terkekeh, tetapi senyumnya berubah ragu.

“Enggak, aku tidak tahu,” Aomine merasa asam yang naik dari lambung. Ia menenggak minumnya yang sedari tadi tidak tersentuh, menghiraukan tatapan kecewa Takeru. “Terlalu cepat untuk menciumku bukan?”

“Tapi ini sudah berjalan selama dua minggu…” Aomine melirik pintu, ia bosan menjadi pertama yang selalu mengakhiri ini semua. “D-Daiko? Kamu malam ini cantik sekali, makanya aku ingin ini.”

“Enggak, Yuu, berhentilah.” Tekannya, menghadap Takeru sembari menagakkan tubuhnya sementara Takeru membuang pandangannya. “Aku terlihat seperti kencan-kencan sebelumnya, tidak ada yang spesial dan aku tidak butuh dengar hal seperti itu. Bayar minummu sendiri, aku sudahan malam ini.”

“Tapi aku bahkan belum nyanyi??” Aomine berdiri sembari menatap orang ini seperti ia tengah percaya ia bisa bertahan dua minggu.

“Ya. Terserah kalau kamu masih mau disini.” Aomine mencangklong tasnya dan membuka pintu, Takeru menjepit lengan bajunya, “aku lelah, oke. Kau tahu sendiri aku ada turnamen besok!” Ia mendengar Takeru membuat suara-suara aneh di belakangnya sebelum teredam pintu dan Aomine berjalan cepat keluar tempat karaoke tersebut, berharap ia bisa menemukan Uber untuk mengantarnya dari Ginza ke apartemen Kagami. Ia menyentuh pergelangannya dan merasakan nadinya berdegup kencang.

Sampainya di depan pintu ia mendengus, Kagami tidak akan bangun jam segini. Atau menerimanya. Atau meninggalkannya tanpa tinjuan yang menurut Aomine tidak mengejutkan. Atau—

Cahaya satu-satunya di lorong itu keluar dari apartemen Kagami yang terbuka lebar, dimana tubuh Kagami yang berbalut kaus lengan pendek hitam dan celana training abu polos menegang saat mata mereka beradu. Aomine merasa suaranya tertahan dan otak bodohnya memiliki keingin absurd untuk mendorong tubuh itu ke pintu tetapi Aomine menahan tangannya untuk tetap terselip di kantung jaket musim dinginnya.

“Maafin aku,” kata Kagami. Aomine mengedip, mulai malu karena ia rasa ia yang seharusnya minta maaf… “aku sepertinya tidak pernah memberimu kesempatan.” Kagami menunduk dengan ekspresi terapuh, “sebenarnya aku membiarkan kamu melakukan apa yang kau lakukan, cuma aku tidak pernah bisa membalasnya dan memahaminya. Aku pikir kamu hanya mengerjaiku tetapi aku sebenarnya tahu signal-signal yang kau berikan. M-maksud aku, aku tidak bermaksud bohong,” ia menelan ludah, “aku hanya takut,” ujar Kagami dengan suara terpelannya.

Aomine mendekati pintu perlahan. “Apa kau masih mau ini? Antara kita?” Kagami mendongak dan mengangguk cepat. Aomine memberinya senyuman, “oke. Itu sudah cukup.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami mendesah disela bibir Aomine. Hidung mereka menabrak beberapa kali tetapi Kagami tetapi menekan bibirnya dan menyelipkan lidahnya pada mulut lembut Aomine. Kagami menunduk pada wajah coklat yang memerah, aneh mengingat ruangan ini sangat dingin. Poni biru terasa kusut dan sedikit lepek.

Aomine menarik tubuh Kagami dan mencium lehernya, Kagami mengerang saat Aomine menyesap satu titik di atas tulang belikatnya dan Kagami terkesiap. “A-apa berbekas?!” bisik Kagami panik.

“Agak rendah, kok” jawab Aomine santai dengan suara parau. Kagami merengut dan Aomine mengangkat tubuh agar ia terduduk, Kagami bertengger di atas pahanya. “Hey, aku bercanda, aku tidak akan nyisakan bekas, kok. Tidak di tempat yang akan terlihat saat bermain, sih.”

Kagami menghela napas panjang. Ia menunduk untuk memberi ciuman lembut di area telinganya. “Mmm… oke, oke, maaf. Mau lanjut ronde lagi?”

“Hmm? Apa kau benar-benar mengusulkan kita melakukan itu?” Aomine mengangkat kedua pahanya, membuat Kagami terpekik dan memeluknya saat Aomine berdiri. Kagami belum sempat menghilangkan kebingungannya saat Aomine menempelnya di sebuah jendela, tirai pendek di punggungnya tersibak dalam satu tarik, sinar matahari yang terbenam menyirami satu ruangan. Kagami mengerjap perlahan saat menoleh pada pemandangan Tokyo. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat jelas wajah yang tersenyum santai dan penuh perhatian serta ruangan yang berantakan oleh baju mereka. _Ruangannya tidak sebesar yang aku kira_ , pikir Kagami.

**Author's Note:**

> me: pengen nulis yang kesannya dalem, hurt comfort atau angst gitu?? Sok sok simbolik dikit maybe…??  
> Also me: boobs
> 
> Sebenarnya ini udah ditulis dari... hari ke-7 tapi karena tidak selesai2 diupload telat dan jadi panjang dari yang aku pengen. Sebenarnya aku rada ragu sama malu buat ngelanjutin, bukan karena femslash-nya tapi karena temanya, cuma demi mengisi femslash di karya-karyaku juga hahahah. Anyway, kudos dan komen silahkan! Semoga pada suka, jaa!


End file.
